1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for launching and retrieving a boat from a boat trailer, and more particularly, pertains to a method of use of a reel with a constant tension line hooked on a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boaters in the past have struggled in launching a boat to hold on to the boat either physically or attached some type of a piece of line to hold on to the boat and secure the boat while launching the boat at the same time. Usually the piece of line is an anchor rope which is not always easily accessible and is awkward. Some boaters even launch a boat and forget to hold on to the boat where the boat literally rolls off the trailer and floats out onto the water out of the reach and grasp of the boater.
Generally, boaters have not had a readily accessible reel of line which the length can be set by a push button for launching and securing of a boat with a length of line.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an adjustable length of line on a reel for launching and retrieving of a boat. After the boat has rolled off the trailer into the water, the boat may be guided back to shore by simply pressing the button, locking the line, pulling on the handle of the reel assembly and repeating the process. The constant tension line will reel up automatically as the boat approaches.